


Inviting

by Leeola



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark, Hannibal - Freeform, Other, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leeola/pseuds/Leeola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal has a special point of view on ethic, beauty and life, it's dark. He has a unconventional method as a therapist</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inviting

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Hannibal Fanfiction, so please bear with me. I hope you guys like it. let me know in the comments  
> oh and it's mostly in the OC point of view, but it might change to Hannibals ^^  
> Don't ever repost or anything, not even on tumblr! and yes.. it's the same as on mibba...

I waited paitently in the waiting room, wondering how he was.  
The door opened and I saw a tall man standing there. He seemed like a patient with his perfectly choosen outfit.  
I tried to take a look inside the office, but I got stopped from this tall man.  
"Exuse me Madam, what's your name?"  
"My name is Ellen Quinn."  
"So you must be my patient then.", he said it more like statemant than a question.  
"Yes, I am. Nice... to... meet.. you..", I replied realizing that I thought he was a patient.  
"You can come in and take a seat.", he said, letting me inside his office and closing the door.

To me it felt like he was building a force when he closed the door. I kind of felt safe, but also a little bit creeped out.  
"Please take a seat Madam.", he said forcing me out of my thoughts.  
"Oh thank you.", I replied short, sitting down.

"So what made you come to me?"  
"I don't really know. My other therapist didn't want to keep me. He thought that you're the best for this kind of problem.. And with problem I mean me."  
"Now don't be harsh to yourself, won't you?"  
"But it's the truth. He said that your unconvential methodic could help me."  
"And with what souhld I help you, if you please?"  
"With my problem about my fantasies."  
"What kind of fantasies? Something you're ashamed of?"  
I didn't answer that, I instead I blushed a little.  
"Don't be ashamed."  
"But it's something someone should be ashamed of."  
"If you're not going to tell me I'm not able to find out if it's true that you should be ashamed of it."  
"I have fantasies about sex."  
"Specifig ones?"  
"Yeah.."  
"Then tell me. I'm not going to judge."  
"I know you will.. You know what? I should probably go now.", I said standing up from my chair.

As I walked towards the door my therapist ran right after me, blocking the way.  
"Please, let me go. You won't like it."  
"Who said that?"  
"I.."  
"So tell me.. What fantasy is so bad that you want to leave me right away? Before we even began?"  
"I have to go now. Really.. I .. I tell you that the other time I'll come.. I s that okay?"  
He straightened himself:"That's okay. I expect you tomorrow. The same time."  
"Alright.", I said feeling how close he was.  
"Have a nice day."  
"Thank you. I really have to go now.", I said trying to turn the nob of the door, while looking at him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I went to therapy session I didn't had to wait long.  
I was soon let in and entering wasn't maybe the best idea, but I didn't know back then.

"So Miss Quinn.."  
"Please call me Ellen."  
"Okay.. Ellen.. What made you feel so unconfortable?"  
"Excuse me? I don't know what you mean."  
"I'm talking about the moment where you had the urge to leave."  
"I don't really know."  
"Do you want to try something out?"  
"Okay."  
"Lay down on the couch. I'm going to ask you questions."  
"Alright.", I said standing up from the chair and walking towards the couch.  
"I want you to close your eyes."  
I did as he told me to.  
"Okay, now relax. Everything's going to stay in this room."  
I took a deep breath:"Okay."  
"So, what did you dream last night?"  
"Nothing special. Just typical frustration things."  
"And what are they?"  
"Don't know. Probably some sex dreams.", I tried to play it down.  
"What do you think gave you those dreams?"  
"I don't want to go into further details with that."  
"Does it make you feel unconfortable?"  
"A little."  
"Then tell me what you dreamed of."  
"No, I'm not goingt to tell you Mr. Lecter.", I said opening my eyes and sitting on the couch.

He just looked at me wordlessly.  
"I.. It's something really personally and I can't tell you that at the second session, I don't even know you."  
"So that's the problem?", he asked with his eyebrow raised.  
"No, it's not just that.. I .. I don't want you to make notes on this."  
He sat himself down beside me, strocking my hand with his:"You can trust me. I am not going to write it down."  
I couldn't think straight. All I could think of was why he kept my hand and stroked it.  
"Whatever. Can you please let go of my hand? Thanks."  
"I'm sorry.", he said taking his hand off mine.

I didn't say anything.  
"I think we're done for today.", he said all sudden, stood up and sat himself in his chair.  
I knew this wasn't true.  
"Miss Quinn, our session is over.", he repeated.  
"But.. But we just began five minutes ago.", I replied, looking confused.  
"Like I said. Our session is over."  
"I.. I don't understand you. Why do you keep saying that our session is over when in reality it only begun five minutes ago?"  
He didn't say anything and just keept looking at me.  
I could feel how he pierced trhough my soul with his eyes. I couldn't stand it.  
"Please stop looking at me this way."  
"Does it make you feel uncomfortable?", he asked still looking at me like he was piercing my soul.  
I didn't answer and so he softened his look.  
"Miss Quinn, are you feeling uncomfortable?"  
I just couldn't say yes, because I didn't know how.  
"Just nod if this makes you feel uncomfortable miss Quinn.", he said, looking in my eyes.  
I nodded.

He stood up from his chair, walking towards mine while he said:"YOu know, Miss QUinn, if there's something.", he paused closing the distance a little bit:"That makes you feel uncomfortable, you're going to have to teel me."  
I nodded.  
"How can I know if a subject makes you feel uncomfortable, when you can't open your mouth and speak to me.", he said closing the distance between me and him.  
He sat himself right beside me and it made me feel uncomfortable.  
"So how was your day?"  
I didn't say aynithing.  
"Miss Q.."  
"Ellen.", I interrupted him.  
I could feel that he was slightly pissed.  
"Okay, Ellen. How was your day?"  
I didn't answer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ellen, I asked how your day was.", he said looking straight in my eyes.  
I could feel how angry he was. It felt like he was burning me with his eyes, trying to get to my core.  
"Are you pissed?"  
"Why you ask?", he replied with a question, straighten his position to look more dominant.  
"Because it seems like it."  
"I just don't like it when people interrupt me. I don't like cruel people."  
"I'm sorry about that, I really didn't meant to.", I lied.  
"It's okay. I have to be professional."  
There was a little bit distance between him and me, but he closed it completly.

"So, like I asked before, how was your day?"  
I didn't answer, because I felt uncomfortable.  
His eyes were upon me.  
"I.. I don't know.."  
He shifted his head slightly sideways:"Are you feeling uncomfortable?", he asked still looking at me the same way.  
"Y.. Yes.."  
"Oh.", he replied short.  
"So? What are you going to do?", I asked out of the blue.  
"I'm going to let you decide."  
"I would like more distance between us. Like I said, I feel uncomfortable."  
He nodded:"Okay.", and stood up, sitting himself in his chair again.  
Looking at the clock he said that our session was over.  
"I'm sure it only been twenty minutes."  
"Okay, if you want we can keep talking about those dreams of yours."  
I took a deep breath.

"Do you want to tell me what you dreamed?"  
"Like I said, it's something very personal."  
"But I see how it's playin on your mind."  
"Yeah, it kind of does but..."  
"But what?"  
"Nothing."  
"Miss Quinn, if you're not going to tell me I can't work with it."  
"I.. I can't."  
"But we know by now that you had a sex dream."  
I asked myself how he'd know that, but then I remembered that I have told him earlier.  
"So, what exactly does make you feel uncomfortable about that dream?"  
"It's because.. It isn't natural."  
"What exactly?"  
"That it's an older man."  
"How old exactly? Like four years older or?"  
"No. Like I said an older man. This means someone that's twenty years older than me."  
"Pardon. I didn't even ask you about your age."  
"It's okay. I'm twenty four."

He stood up from his chair and sat himself down beside me.  
Taking my hand and looking in my eyes he said something that I will never forget:"It's actually very normal to dream such things."  
"No it isn't!"  
"Yes it is. You're at an age where you're not intrested in that collage boy pattern anymore."  
"That's not true!"  
He stroked my hand.  
"It is not true!", I repeated.  
He looked me straight in my eyes:"Don't fight against it."

I couldn't think straight. He was piercing with his eyes and not to forget his stroking at my hand.  
"Trust me, it's totaly normal to dream such things."  
"I don't belive you!", I said standing up.  
He did the same standing now infront of me. All I could think of was how he kissed me in my dream. 'Fuck! Not now Ellen!!' , I said to myself.  
"You know Miss Quinn, I won't judge you if you're telling me your dream. After all I'm still your therapist."  
"I.. I feel like.. I don't understand those feelings. It felt amazing and I felt safe, but at the same time I was scared."  
He just nodded.  
"I.. I know I met this person before, but I didn't see a clear vision in my dream.", I lied.  
"Miss Quinn, why do you think you have the need to lie to me?", he asked looking in my eyes.  
"I.. I didn't lie.", I lied again.  
"Miss Quinn. Let's discuss that on another session. It's over now."  
"Oh.. Okay.."  
I felt weird. As if he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you have the need to lie to me?", I could hear in my mind over and over again.  
How could he possibly knew that I lied to him? I.. I just can't figure it out.  
I just can't figure out what's the big deal about him. Why my old therapist send me to him.  
What I already noticed was his unconventional method, for example him closing the distance between us.

"Miss Quinn.. I mean... Ellen.", Mr. Lecter said, distracting me from my thoughts.  
"Hm?", I said confused.  
"You can come in."  
"Oh.. Okay.", I replied entering his office.  
As soon as I entered I heard him locking the door. I didn't worry about it, I just thought he does that with every patient.

"How was your day?", he asked starting a conversation, but I didn't answer.  
I was too much stuck in my own thoughts.  
"How was your day?", he asked repeatedly.  
"Okay, I guess.", I replied short.  
He just nodded.  
"What?", I asked confused.  
"Nothing."  
I didn't believe him. I knew he was thinking about something.  
"How was yesterdays session for you?", he asked me out of the blue.  
"I don't know."  
"Did you think about it?"  
"What are those kind of questions?"  
"I need to know or how else can I get to know you?"  
"No, I didn't think about it."

He stood up from his chair:"Pardon me, but I have to take my jacket off."  
"It's okay. You don't have to ask me for permission."  
"Okay.", he replied short, taking his jacket off,folding it perfectly and putting it over his chair.  
He walked to a couch which I never saw before. It was a light blue and it added something special to the room.  
He sat himself down and patted the place beside him.  
I didn't respond. I didn't know how.  
"Ellen, please come sit down next to me. I would like to ask you some questions.", he said patting the place beside him once again.  
I was scared, but I stood up and sat myself beside him.  
He gave me a weak smile.  
"You know,I think there's something you would like to tell me."  
"What? No."  
"Were you thinking a lot about yesterday?"  
"A little. Yes."  
He smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"  
"Because I like it when people are honest."  
"Oh.. Okay.", I said having a weird feeling.  
I can't describe it, but I felt like he was trying to be a friend to me. Maybe I'm just crazy.  
"Do you always lock the door when you're having patients over?"  
"Only if I don't want to be disturbed.", he replied looking me in the eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

"So why don't you want to be disturbed? If I may ask.", I asked.  
"You know, Ellen. I like to do some experiments with my patients sometimes."  
"What?!! How do you mean that?", I asked shocked.  
"It's nothing bad, really. It's just a little experiment to get to know my patients better."  
"Don't lie to me Mr. Lecter. I know this isn't the truth.", I replied afraid.  
"But it is the truth. I have unconventional methods, didn't you already notice that?", he asked shifting his head slightly right.  
"I.. I did.. but.."  
"But what, Ellen?", he asked inching closer to me.  
"N.. Nothing."

"Ellen.. The sex dream was about me, wasn't it?"  
"What?", I asked shocked and in hope he wouldn't see through my act.  
"Did you really think I wouldn't see through your act?", he asked looking sideways at me.  
"Is that the reason why you closed the door? Because you want to have sex with me?"  
"Seriously Ellen. How do you come to such a conlusion? I would never touch you. You're my patient."  
"I don't know if I can trust you with that.. I mean.. I don't know you for long."  
"Ellen, I would never touch you. It goes against my ethics."  
"Then why did you close the door?"  
"Sometimes a therapist can't tell you everything."  
"Yes he can!", I replied, standing up from the blue couch.  
I wanted to walk away, but he held me by my arm.  
"What?!", I asked angrily.  
"Please, don't leave. We have to get through some stuff. We're still not finished."  
I looked angirly at him.  
"Miss Quinn... Please..", he said, shifting his head, pointing to sit down.  
I released myself from his grip and walked toward the door.  
As I was turining the keys to open the door, Mr. Lecter stood up, walking towards me.  
He put himself between me and the door:"Mrs. Quinn... We're not finished with the session for today."  
"Oh yes we are!"  
"No, we're not. Please come sit down."  
"N..", I wanted to say but he interrupted me.  
"I won't close the door again, I promise."  
"No. I have to go. You went too far Mr. Lecter.", I said closing the door behind me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I hope you guys like it


End file.
